Solve for $q$ : $-8 + q = -22$
Add $8$ to both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ -8 + q &=& -22 \\ \\ {+8} && {+8} \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \hphantom{-8 + q} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{-22} \\ q &=& -22 {+ 8} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ q = -14$